


Destress Session

by pastelmalfoy



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cum Swallowing, F/M, Like that's it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a tiny bit of a voice kink, blowjob, it really is one long blowjob, take it or leave it, this man is just really hot and i wanted to suck his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmalfoy/pseuds/pastelmalfoy
Summary: Shigure-san's new editor offers to help him blow off some steam.orOne really long blowjob. Seriously 6k worth.
Relationships: Sohma Shigure/Original Female Character(s), Sohma Shigure/Reader, Sohma Shigure/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Destress Session

**Author's Note:**

> *peaks around the corner* hello there  
> this is my first fic in a while, let alone smut so please be gentle with me
> 
> and thank you to my beta for dealing with my half written jumbles and general screaming into the void
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Why were there so many steps? 

Seriously, it was getting kind of ridiculous. 

She sighed to herself as she nervously tugged the edge of her dress down for the nth time after she started her ascend up those dreaded stairs. If she had known how windy it was up there, she would have worn pants instead. Hopefully this wouldn't take long but after the warnings of Mit-chan she wasn't so sure. 

Apparently, she'll be dealing with Mit-chan's biggest nightmare, Sohma Shigure. He never has anything done on time, relentlessly teases poor Mit-chan and keeps writing trashy romance stories under a pen name instead of focusing on his larger projects. Causing Mit-chan quite a lot of headaches. 

That's why she was here today after all. Mit-chan said she really needed "a break from this demon" and that she was relying on her to bring them the manuscript back in one piece and on time. And... she had a soft spot for assholes so she couldn't really say no. 

Well she could. In hindsight actually she probably should have but she agreed before she really understood the implications of her own actions and she didn't want to cause her superior even more trouble by spontaneously changing her mind. She'd just power through this one and hopefully keep her underwear on. 

Ha. Hopefully. 

She slapped her cheeks as if to snap herself out of it. It wasn't like she'd ever seen the guy. He could be a dirty greasy pervert for all she knew! And given the amount of smut in those trashy romance stories, he could very well be! Aren't the guys that write this stuff just sad losers who didn't get to kiss their high school crush? Okay maybe she was being too mean in her inner monologue. 

Finally, FINALLY, those godforsaken stairs ended and she kneeled over, taking deep breaths. Jeez, she really had to go the gym more. After she gathered herself and stopped being pathetic, she actually looked ahead to see where the stairs led. A small house appeared in her line of view. According to Mit-chan's directions this should be the place. It certainly looked nice. Hopefully this would be a quick thing. 

She took a deep breath. Alright. Objectives: 

1\. Meet the bastard. 

2\. Get the manuscript as soon as possible. 

3\. Get the fuck out. 

A simple plan really. What could go wrong? she thought as she approached the house. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed a hastily written note on the door. She wasn't getting good vibes from that. 

"On a journey! Don't look for me! I worked so hard that I felt that I deserved a break 💕 

My greetings Mit-chan 💕 

-Shigure" 

... 

What kind of grown adult puts hearts in his notes... 

So that's what Mit-chan's been dealing with. 

Fuck, she could already feel the migraine coming. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to think of how to handle this. She had his number. She could give him a call. 

Praying to whatever God was listening, she fished her phone out of her purse and dialled shigure's number. 

It rang. 

And then music started playing from behind the shoji door, her eyes snapping towards it but then it quickly stopped. 

Huh. 

She cautiously approached the genken and upon further inspection it seemed that the shoji door was left open by a peak. She felt her eyebrow twitch. Who leaves for vacation and forgets to lock their doors? 

Now trespassing was, is and probably will be illegal but she really needed that damn manuscript. 

And by the sounds of it, it wasn't like she'd be alone at the house. 

"Sensei I know you're in there" she called out. No response. She was so done with today already. 

"Last chance to step out!" she called once more, impatiently tapping her heel on the ground beneath her. 

"Alright, I'm coming in!" she finally said, already reaching to unbuckle the strap of her right heel when the shoji door was opened and a man stepped out into the genken looking... probably apologetic but his eyes looked too amused for her to believe him. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a soft chuckle. 

"Ah forgive me! I was expecting Mit-chan today. I didn't know that she would send somebody else." he said, flashing an apologetic smile at her. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and clicked her tongue. "So if you knew that it was gonna be someone else, you wouldn't have stuck that note on your front door and pretend you're not home?" she asked, placing her hands on her waist. She had every right to get sassy with him, he didn't know that her trespassing threat was indeed very real. 

He looked frozen for a minute before he let out a soft laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I would have. I would just have made sure that it was your name I put on the note." he said with smirk, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

She could punch him but the urge to kiss him was even bigger. 

.... 

What 

Oh my god we just went over this, c'mon- she shut the voice of her conscience out and let out a giggle at his words, causing her sassy stance to drop and for him to smile the first genuine smile in the 3 minutes she's known him. 

"Ah finally someone with a sense of humour! Mit-chan always gets so angry at me for messing with her." he crossed his arms and pouted almost causing her to break into another round of giggles. She coughed behind her fist to cover it and crossed her arms as well. She couldn't hide her amused smile when she looked at him though. 

"She's right you know. You take things too far sometimes." she said, resisting the urge to twirl a strand of her hair as she talked. Jesus, like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

Crush? 

She met him three minutes ago, calm down horny thoughts. 

But she hadn't even allowed herself to properly look at him... 

Ah fuck. 

Why couldn't it have been a dirty greasy pervert? 

He shrugged at her, making the green yukata he wore a little looser, revealing the tiniest bit more skin on his chest. It didn't look like he was wearing anything underneath and she wanted to cry about how depraved her subconscious was. 

"Since you saw me already, would you like to step in?" her gaze snapped back to his face. If he had noticed her staring, he didn't look like he did. But oh, his face. She really could burst out crying right now. 

Short tousled grey hair with bangs that framed his face perfectly and dark grey eyes that were looking right at her. Good. She wanted his eyes on her. But he had asked her a question, hadn't he? 

She blinked, escaping her trance. Hopefully she didn't look like a gaping fish. "Ah yeah, sorry for disturbing" she muttered, avoiding his amused gaze and reached down once more to undo the straps of her heels. 

"I apologize for the mess, I don't really have people over" he said sheepishly as they entered the house. 

Now mess would be putting it lightly. 

It looked like an implosion had occurred in the middle of his living room, a tall mountain of... garbage staring right back at her. 

Now it is universally known that when you stare down a T-Rex, you remain unmoving. 

And she's not stupid. That's exactly what she did. 

Lest she anger the vengeful beast in front of her. One wrong move and the dirty rice cooker at the top of the pile would be meeting her head. How did he even manage to get it up there...? 

The sound of the shoji door closing behind her, snapped her out of her terrified trance and she looked back at Shigure with a small little smile. 

"It doesn't eat humans, does it?" she asked which made the author blink and let out a surprised laugh, making her in turn cringe. You don't shout near a mountain if you don't want an avalanche. 

He hid his lower face behind the sleeve of his yukata as his laughter died down "Aren't you funny, editor-chan." he hummed pleased "while it may not eat humans, you look quite tempting" he said, giving her a once over. 

Did he just... check her out? 

Part 3 of her tight proof checklist seemed so far away now. 

"So, you might wanna hide" he said, suddenly very close and ushering her in his room "come, come, editor-chan" 

"I have a name you know" she huffed, looking back at him as he closed the door after stepping in. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking a bit "You do? How very rude of me to forget your name when you haven't even introduced yourself." he said teasingly, smiling innocently at her. 

Fuck, he was right. 

With blushing cheeks and crossed arms, she apologized and told him her name which in turn made him let out a little 'ohhh' sound. 

He walked around her to get to his chair, motioning for her to sit in front of him. 

"A lovely name but I'm afraid I prefer editor-chan for now~!" he said happily as if announcing something important. He was a weird one for sure, she thought as she took a seat on the tatami mat, bent her legs and sat on them, hands folded in her lap. 

"Mit-chan has mentioned you a few times. You'll be editing my side projects, won't you?" He said, suddenly looking serious once more, leaning his head on his hand that was resting on the armchair. 

She nodded "Yes. And I've been told that the manuscript for um one? of them is due today." she said, trying to dance around naming this piece of... literature. 

"Hm? Which one would you be referring too? You'll need to be more specific editor-chan" she could practically hear the smirk he probably had on as she avoided his gaze. 

"...My New Editor Is Super Cute And Would Look Great In A High School Girl Outfit." she said, her cheeks flushed a bright pink "Kind of a mouthful, don't you think?" she said, able to meet his eyes again now that she was actively critiquing. 

A short chuckle escaped him and he shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Oh, okay he was REALLY attractive and she was only realising it now, this close to him. "Those things tend to have long titles sometimes. I find this one quite fitting." he smirked at her again and who could be this smug over basically smut and- 

Now wait a minute. 

Was he... flirting with her? 

While the chances seemed slim... and it would be unprofessional of her to do so... she had to gamble at least A LITTLE bit. 

"Are you suggesting that I'd look good in such an outfit?" she asked him with a playful tint in her voice, leaning back to gauge his reaction. 

His eyebrows raised in surprise and a smile slowly grew on his face "Aren't you full of surprises editor-chan?" he mused, his eyes shamelessly taking her kneeling form in "Admittedly, you'd look stunning in one." he said, his voice just a pinch lower than before as he looked at her again and she had to try to remember how to breathe normally again. 

"But I was talking about my book's title" he hummed, fishing out the manuscript from under a few books on his desk. His books, she noticed, or well the ones he didn't need a pen name for. 

"May I ask you something, Sensei?" she asked, scooting a little closer to his chair, their knees almost touching. 

He turned to her with a curious expression, seeing her closer to him "Yes, editor-chan?" he urged her to continue 

"Why do you exactly... have these side projects? Your main works sell just fine and I don't think you're in need of a larger income." she stated, her eyes going a bit wide "Um I might be assuming a bit much but I can't help but to be curious, you see." she let out a nervous giggle and scratched the back of her neck. 

He blinked at her once before he too let out a little bit laughter "My, so interested in poor little me" he mused, leaning his head on his hand and smirked at her. 

"It's a valid curiosity!" she huffed, rolling her eyes "What would you think if you knew a highly selling author just started producing smut on the side?" she said, just a tad bit defensively. She wasn't a child but he did have a way of pressing buttons. 

He gasped as if offended and pressed a hand over his chest. "Smut?!" he said scandalized "You consider my precious side projects to be smut?" he said, now pressing the back of his hand to his forehead in dramatic fashion. 

She couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her, the man grinning at her in approval "Oh c'mon Sensei. It is just porn without plot." 

He gasped once more "How dare you!" he pointed at her. A pause. "There is a plot!" 

That sent her into another fit of giggles, her hands holding her stomach. "Mhm sure." she said, still giggling a bit "I won't ruin your fantasy." she said playfully, making the man in turn let out a soft chuckle. 

Looking at him again made her realize the situation she found herself in. She was all alone with a man she was attracted to, in his room, exchanging banter and laughing. 

Like she wasn't here just to get a damn manuscript and go. 

I mean talking wasn't forbidden. She's supposed to have a good relationship with her clients. 

It's just that she's not supposed to be attracted to them. 

As she contemplated the ethics of her attraction, he turned to the books on his desk and picked up the one from the top of the pile. "While I prefer those" he started, looking at the cover intensely "They are quite a hassle to write. It takes a long time." 

His focused stare was quite handsome. She wondered if she could get him to look at look at her like that. Ah the horny thoughts REALLY made a comeback, great. She squeezed her legs together as he started talking again, willing the ache in her heat to go away. 

"... so writing them can be very stressful." she hummed understandingly, feeling just the tiniest bit apologetic when her eyes landed on the exposed part of his chest and stayed there. If he didn't want her to look, he could have tied his yukata better, she reasoned with her mind. 

"Yeah it can be" he said, seemingly unaware of the way she was watching him. "And that's when those side projects come in. They don't have to be serious, they don't have to make sense." his lip quirked up a bit "And I get to write about... the simpler things I enjoy." his said, his voice turning a little lower. 

Oh, that certainly got her attention. 

And the desire pooling in her gut wanted to make itself known. 

"It's a good way to destress." 

And that's when it clicked. 

"I could help you with that." she uttered without really thinking about it. 

A pause. 

Realising she had said that out loud, she froze and quietly looked back at his face to see him already staring at her. 

Ah, great. 

His eyebrows were raised comically on his head (for the second time that evening) and he left the book to fall back down on the desk. He covered his mouth and let out an amused huff "What could you possibly do to help me destress, editor-chan?" he asked her in that sweet voice of his, his smile sweet enough to make you believe he was just innocently teasing. 

She took a deep breath, mastering up her courage and she scooted closer to his chair on the floor, their knees now touching. "I would assume you know since you've written an abundance of them, Sensei" she said back to him, successfully managing to keep her voice under control. She mentally patted herself on the back for that one. 

"Heeeh~?" his teasing smile turned more into a smirk as she came closer "Editor-chan I had no idea you were thinking of such dirty things!" he gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. 

She felt her eyebrow twitch - for the second time today. 

He didn't say no but... what was with this response? 

Potentially sensing her inner turmoil, his face softened and he cupped the side of her face, making her look up at him again "It would be incredible foolish of me to turn down such an opportunity." he spoke lowly, his gaze shifted in between her pretty pink lips that she was biting and her captivating eyes that were pleading him to just get on with it. 

She exhaled slowly, a small little smirk growing on her face "Good." she hummed before she all but threw herself at him, missing his horrified expression and frozen stance. 

She leaned forward and eagerly connected their lips, her hands settling on his shoulders to help stabilize her, her body basically leaning on him, their torsos pressed together. She was trying to get him to kiss her back but it only occurred to her now how still he seemed to be. 

Reluctantly she pulled away, looking down at him with concern, her hands still on his shoulders, ready to pull away any moment. 

"Sensei?" she called out, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. Had she misunderstood his intentions? After the second time he seemed to respond, his eyes going wide as he looked at the girl in front of him and then down at his lap, his expression puzzled. 

Fuck she really did it this time, huh? That resignation letter must be pretty fun to write. Had she misread the signs he gave her? 

Taking his silence as discomfort she started pulling away, a million apologies already forming in her mind. Her first gig with a big client and it ended because she had to think with her cunt instead of her brain. 

She stood up and was just about to utter one of those apologies but Shigure had reached out and tugged on her wrist, resulting in her to fall right on his lap, her thighs straddling his hips. 

She yelped at the sudden move and the close proximity, her face turning an even darker shade of red. Shigure looked down at her with a dark smirk, making her turn her gaze away embarrassed. "How very interesting" he mused, tilting her head up with a finger under her chin so she wasn't avoiding his gaze anymore. "I've never been approached this forwardly" he said in that low voice of his, so close to her now that she could almost feel it wash over her like a warm spell, the heat between her legs reigniting as if it had never gone away. 

Maybe being shameless wasn't so bad after all, she thought as she licked her lips, letting her smirk mirror his. "Are you saying you dislike it?" she hummed, her hips rocking into his once, rewarding her with a hitch of breath and a slight flush from the author. 

He looked away from her momentarily, coughing into his fist before he regained his cool, dark eyes finding her own again. "I'm not used to it." he said, his free hand settling on her hip, causing her to slightly jerk at first, not expecting it but then melting into it. "But I far from dislike it." he very nearly purred, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

Her eyes followed its path, not realising how she had parted her lips as well. Before she could start drooling, she closed her mouth. "So then" she tried to speak through the fog in her brain "Sensei" she looked back into his eyes, her hands coming up to settle on his shoulders as she leaned closer "Would you like me to help you destress?" she asked him for the second time today, their lips and torsos almost brushing with how close they were. 

His lip twitched to prevent him from smirking but he was unsuccessful. He brushed his lips with hers and hummed "It would be my pleasure." the girl in his arms let out an appreciative sound and finally connected their lips. 

They kissed hungrily, the tension from before completely vanished when they joined each other in a battle of tongues. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly, one of her hands tangling in his hair and giving it a tug, making the man under her release a hum of approval. Both of his hands were placed on her hips which he took advantage of to pull her closer to him, causing their hips grinding together. They both moaned into the kiss, pulling away with a string of saliva connecting them. 

Oh, he looked so hot. Who could have possibly given him the right to look this debauched after some kissing and a little heavy petting? Maybe it had been a while since he was able to work off stress like this. 

And she was definitely going to suck all that stress out of him. 

That was the plan after all. 

She got off his lap, admittedly half-heartedly, giggling a little when he made a noise of protest. "Relax Sensei, I'm not going anywhere" she mused, kneeling just in front of his chair. "I thought it was your job to relax me?" he tried to sound teasing but it came off brattier than he intended. Poor thing, he was already so worked up. 

She laughed again, placing her hands on his torso and sliding them down to the obi that kept his yukata together. "Don't worry Sensei. I'll take care of you" she smirked at the hitch of his breath as she untied the ribbons of fabric at the front. 

The fabric shagged a bit around his shoulder but it didn't come off completely. She didn't want to take it off anyway. Just gain access to the hard cock she had felt press against her moments earlier. Her cunt clenched around nothing just at the thought of it, her hands almost trembling with excitement as she pulled the unnecessary, borderline offensive, fabric aside. 

And there it was. 

She could feel her mouth water. 

He wasn't too big. Probably above average but he had a lovely thickness to him that she was sure would give her trouble when attempting to swallow him down. But that was more than welcomed, she liked a challenge. 

Perhaps her approval of his cock was a bit too obvious because when she glanced up at him, shigure had that same smug look he had on his face when they were talking earlier. Although, to be fair, he did have good reason to be this time. She loved it but she'd love to wipe it off his face even more. 

"I take it that you find me to your liking." he said lowly in that sweet baritone voice of his, making her tremble where she was kneeling and her thighs to clench tight together. Despite the arousal his words brought, they did also bring her attention back on his cock. 

"Oh, more than" she breathed out and leaned over, close enough so that her mouth was hovering above his engorged tip. She delicately wrapped a hand around the base and gave him a few firm pumps, watching with satisfaction as his smug face all but dropped and his hands gripped on the arms of his chair. 

She suppressed a giggle at the -almost cute- visual and instead focused once more on the hard cock in front of her face. She let out a soft sigh and promptly licked a bold stripe up his underside, from his balls to the tip and swirled her tongue over the latter. 

She looked up at him as she took his thick, long cock into her mouth bit by bit, until the better part of it was stuffed into her mouth. As she predicted, his thickness caused her some trouble when trying to get him down her throat but they had plenty of time for her to get better acquainted with his cock. Even though he did look pretty impatient. 

His face and the top of his chest flushed and he was panting, holding onto the arms of his chair as if it was a lifeline. Had she known it was that easy to affect him, she'd have taken this task from Mitsuru-san earlier. She hummed around him, causing vibrations to go through his length and a rewarding moan to leave his parting lips. Her hand pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth yet and she let her eyes close as she started to bob her head slowly, to enjoy the feel of his cock in her mouth, while the man above her was letting out little hitches of breath and moans out. 

She let out a moan herself as she continued the slow drag of his cock in and out of her mouth, head cocking to the side in hopes of being able to take him in deeper. Shigure let out a half chuckle half moan at her ministrations, pressing his head back into his chair. 

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you, pet?" he breathed out, threading one of his hands into her loose tresses to keep them away from her face. The show was for him to watch after all. The answering whimper and suck made him gasp out a whimper himself, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. She could feel how soaked her panties had gotten already. If he could see, she'd definitely be embarrassed. 

"My, my..." he laughed breathily "You seem to be enjoying this even more than me" he hummed, giving her head an affectionate stroke with his free hand. She subconsciously leaning into the touch. She loved his hands on her. "And you just look so cute with my cock in your mouth" he purred, voice dripping with aroused approval, his tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips. 

If the nickname hadn't made her lose it, the comment certainly did. She whimpered around his cock pathetically, increasing her pace in which she took him in, making Shigure let out a long whine and fist his hand in her hair. Drool had started to run down her chin but she paid it no mind, continuing to suck on his dick hungrily. 

Soon enough she needed a break to rest her jaw and pulled away with a wet pop sound, causing him to whine and can't his hips up in search of her mouth again. A giggle escaped her lips and she leaned up to kiss his lips. 

"I thought I was supposed to be the cute one?" she mused teasingly, feeling proud that she gave him a taste of his own medicine. Just when he was about to reply she ran her thumb over his tip, thumbing a drop of precum away and a loud moan fell from his lips. 

He writhed in his chair, struggling to formulate words as she ran her thumb over his tip over and over again, the overstimulation making him unable to stay still, little pants and whimpers escaping him. "You are so unfair" he whined out, yelping when she rubbed his tip with her thumb instead, his arms shooting up to grab onto the arms of his chair again. 

She giggled once more, leaning down, her lips leaving small kisses down the column of his neck, now pumping him slowly instead. He gave out a relieved sigh, all but melting to her touch, leaning his head back so she had more space. She smiled up at him amused, gently biting down on his pulse point "Better?" she asked him sweetly, giggling in delight at the blank look he gave her. It's fine, she kissed it off him anyway. 

Their tongues met in the middle, tangling together, both of them letting out a deep moan. She let him take control of the kiss, cocking her head to the side to kiss him more deeply, Shigure responded with fervour, positively stealing her breath away, one of his hands now cradling the back of her neck. So caught up in it they were that they didn't notice how her hand had stopped moving. 

Eventually they had to pull away, soft pants escaping their bruised parted lips. She flushed even more if it was possible as she finally noticed how she had stopped pumping him "Oops" she giggled, looking up at him with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry Sensei" she hummed, leaning down to peck his lips once more "I got a bit distracted from my task" she hummed causing him to let out a little breathy laugh as she eagerly kissed her way down his chest once more. 

"Further distractions won't be tolerated" he berated her teasingly, his hand affectionately stroking her hair again, the girl leaning in to his warm touch "Why, what are you gonna do, take me over your knee?" she asked him teasingly, feeling a shiver ran through her as his eyes got dark. 

Just as he was about to reply she effectively silenced him by running her tongue along the slit of his tip, and grasped his dick loosely and pumping it, dragging upwards slowly. 

"Shit" he breathed out, the hand on her hair taking a hold of the soft locks. "Since you want to be such a tease, I guess you're to be taught a lesson" he hummed and started to push her down on his cock. She yelped at first but easily accepted him back in, desperately trying to keep her eyes open to look at him, no matter how awkward the angle was on her neck. 

She gagged when he hit the back of her throat, reaching out to grab onto his thighs while he let out a long moan "Oh fuck you're so good" he breathed out, looking down at her. She had taken most of him in, tears clinging to her eyelashes as she looked up at him. 

With a determined look he leaned down, causing his dick to slip out of her mouth, a whine of disapproval escaping her and he smiled. He leaned close enough so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You'll let me fuck your throat, won't you pet?" he purred, nipping at her earlobe, a needy sound escaping her and her shoulders visibly shuddered. 

He pulled away to look down at her, smirking at her flustered state "My, don't you look embarrassed?" he noted with glee, gently cupping her face and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch happily and took a deep breath. 

She licked her lips and looked at him again "Please fuck my mouth" she said softly, making his breath hitch before he smiled. 

"How can I refuse you when you ask me so nicely" he said teasingly, guiding her back down to wrap her lips around him which she readily did. 

And then he started to feed his cock into her slowly, slipping inch by inch. She was struggling to control her gag reflex but it was fine, this is exactly what she wanted. 

Soon enough her nose met his pelvis and she couldn't look up at him anymore. She exhaled through her nose, forcing herself to calm down. Contrary to popular belief, breathing when a dick is down your throat doesn't come as easily as... breathing. Without a dick. Down your throat. 

She hollowed her cheeks, swallowing around him, the man above her letting out a grunt at the feeling. "Fuck... I'm gonna start now pet." he warned her, the girl letting out an affirmative sound around him, causing vibrations to go through and him to hiss again. If she could smirk, she would. 

He carefully started pulling out of her mouth before he went back inside at the same pace. When she was far away to be able to look at him, she opened her eyes and whimpered at the sight of his pleasured face. His bangs were beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat, his dark grey eyes watching her intently and his lips parted, 

She clenched her thighs and her eyes shut and focused on the task at hand. She couldn't do much with his setting the pace so she stuck to making humming noises and licking around him whenever she could. 

Shigure moaned deep in his throat, the hand in her hair tightening "Fuck" he cursed as he started to push her head down harder, his moans rising in volume. She gagged at the first few thrusts before she fell in sync with him again, melting into his hands again, letting him use her as he saw fit. 

She had let her submissive instincts take over so much that she had zoned out for a bit. She came to when his moans had turned into whimpers and his soft pants replaced with mumbled versions of her name and cursing. 

There wasn't much that she could with her face pressed into his pelvis so she became loud again which seemed to spur him on. 

"Fuck, you're so good" he cried out, his hand on her hair tightening. "Take me in so well" he grunted as he leaned over her and started pistoning his hips in and out of her mouth. She gagged the first few thrusts but she quickly fell in sync with him. 

He moaned, throwing his head back "So good, so good" he mindlessly babbled as he looked down to see his cock appear and disappear between her lips. She looked up at him with teary eyes and swallowed around him, setting off another round of cursing and praising. 

When she felt his thrusts get sloppy, she reached with one hand between his legs to palm at his balls, making him groan and his hips stutter. "S-s-shit" he hissed out, feeling his balls draw up. 

He thrust once, twice, thrice and came into her mouth with a loud cry of her name. Hot spurts of cum landed on her tongue and she eagerly tried to keep it all but there was so much that some of it ended up dripping down her spit slicken chin. 

He melted back into his chair after his orgasm, lazily canting his hips into her mouth. He panted harshly as he slowly came to and when she was sure she had milked him dry, she pulled away with a wet pop. 

He looked down at her wordlessly and she stared back. There was almost a challenge in his eyes. Like hell she was gonna do anything else at this point, she had earned this. 

As salty as it was. 

She visibly swallowed and he hummed in approval when she opened her mouth to show him she had gotten it all. He patted his lap, on which she eagerly got on but he stopped her before she could embrace him with a chuckle and a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hold on, pet" he spoke softly, gathering the cum that spilled from her mouth with his thumb and fed it back to her. She let out an appreciative sigh, swirling her tongue over his digit causing his breath to hitch. 

"Easy there, pet, you don't want to overexert yourself" he said, stroking her hair with his clean hand. She let go of his thumb with a giggle, finally falling into his arms. 

She let out a content sigh when his arms wrapped around her and she tucked her face in his neck, letting her eyes close. "Did that help you get rid of some of your stress, sensei?" she asked softly with a small smile. 

Shigure let out a quiet laugh and turned his head to kiss the top of hers. "Perhaps a little too well, editor-chan" he said amused, allowing his own eyes to close too. A nap didn't sound bad at all now. 

But... 

Curiosity killed the cat they say but he was a dog so he should be fine. 

He started rubbing the outside of her thigh gently to seem absent minded. Gradually he started to inch closer to the inside of her thigh, at first below the area her skirt covered. If the girl had noticed he couldn't tell but then he finally got to her inner thigh under her skirt and slick met his fingers. 

He felt the once content girl in his lap freeze and a smirk grew on his face. He gently massaged her slick covered thigh, delighting in the way her breath hitched and she pressed further into his lap. 

"And here I thought you were my perfect little angel" he said teasingly, licking his lips "naughty little thing. Getting this wet just from sucking me off." he tutted even though he was more than pleased with this outcome. 

She squirmed a bit in his lap, turning her head to look at him but just as she was about to speak, he pressed two of his fingers right on her soaked heat, causing her to slightly jump in his lap and let out the neediest little sound, her whole face a bright red. 

"S-Sensei-" she stammered, eyes wide but yelped when he felt him rub her engorged clit over her soaked underwear, a moan escaping her instead of words. 

"Editor-chan~" he cooed, smirking down at her, his breath tickling the top of her ear "you worked so hard to get me to destress. Don't you think that I should repay the favour?" 

She really should have worn pants today.


End file.
